


Always Coming Back to Here

by StubbledGrapes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbledGrapes/pseuds/StubbledGrapes
Summary: Set in a time vague time post series. Assumed somewhat established-but-never-quite-made-it McShep.There's a reason why Rodney can never make it work with anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while (like, 6 years a while), so I'm just trying to stretch those writing muscles again :)

"So we're back here again."

Rodney turn his head to see John standing a few feet away. So absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't heard him join him in the East pier.

"Yeah," he grimaced, turning back to stare out across the ocean.

He heard John rustling behind him and then move to sit next to him, legs dangling off the pier. Rodney couldn't help but think of the last time they were sat like that, when he was losing his mind. God, that felt like forever ago.

It was ironic, they'd come full circle. What had occurred back then, directly influencing the path Rodney's life had taken, only not quite in the way he'd have really wished. A confession of love, albeit, heard by someone other than the intended recipient of his affections. But it had given him a chance, a chance to live a different life, a chance to pretend. A lie. It hardly mattered now.

"Beer?" John offered, holding a can out to him. Rodney accepted it, but stared at it in his hands without opening it. Silence with John was comfortable, not like with...' _No, Rodney, don't think about that_ '.

They sat like that for a while, could have been hours for all Rodney knew. He'd started losing track of the time, not being able to bring himself to look at a clock, to see the time passing by, seeing his life happening before him. He wasn't getting any younger as Jennifer was prone to...' _Oh fuck_ '. He shuddered with a sob that he daren't let out.

John continued to casually sip his beer, wisely not drawing attention to Rodney's distress. Eventually, he spoke up, "so what happened this time?"

Rodney snorted. "The same thing as always." He couldn't quite bring himself to finish that thought. To admit why none of his relationships ever worked out. So instead he opened his beer, took a long drag and continued to stare out across the ocean.

"Rodney, I..."

"No, don't say it. Don't say it." Rodney squeezed his eyes shutting, trying to block out all the shit that he was feeling inside. He felt John's hand on his shoulder and, opening his eyes, turned to look at him.

John.

The reason none of his other relationships ever lasted. Katie. Jennifer. Anything with anyone that could have possibly happened in between.

Rodney could see John was on the verge of wanting to say more. He leaned his cheek down against John's hand, savouring the momentary bliss of the warm touch of skin on his face.

"I could resign as military commander," John spoke slowly.

But it made Rodney jerk his head up.

"What? Don't be stupid. No. Why would you even do that? You love your job."

"Because Rodney," John replied, moving his hand to cup Rodney's cheek instead, "I want to be with you. The removal of 'Don't ask, Don't tell' put us one step closer together, but let's be honest, the IOA will never let it happen whilst we're both the head of a department." He started stroking Rodney's cheek.

Rodney sighed with pleasure at the small, gentle movements of John's thumb against his skin. "But the Air Force, they won't let you stay in Atlantis, not if you resign your post. And this," he gestured at the ocean, at the city, "this is home, for both of us."

"Then I'll leave the air force too," John stated simply, as though it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

"No!" Rodney shouted, jerking his head away and grabbing John's wrist, holding it suspended in mid air. "You can't do that, not for me. That's your entire life. Do you really think they'd let you stay on here as a civilian anyway? I know you've got the brains for the science department, but I don't think that would help our situation here."

John smirked. "No, I know, you're right." He paused. As always. "But, I would do anything for you, you know that, don't you?"

"John, we can't."

Rodney realised he was still holding onto John's wrist. He stared for a moment, flexing his fingers, before slowing moving to intertwine them into John's. He glanced up towards the man he loved. John looked deep into his eyes, his face open and honest. Their heads drew together and they kissed.

It might be the last kiss they ever shared, Rodney didn't care. All he wanted was this moment and now.


End file.
